


best bud's heart

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: wentzly oneshots [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Fanfic prompt: (any fob ship) vampire/werewolf/any monster au???(by the way I love your writing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	best bud's heart

so, pete wentz was kind of in love. and both travie and gabe were more than a little pissed that it’s been nearly a year and they haven’t met the guy who stole their best bud’s heart.

“i’ll bring him aroun after the sun sets.” pete had told them, which gabe thought was a little weird. travie just thought the guy worked til then, and pete’s being his usual cryptic self.

when travie opened the door for them, pete was leaning healy into a slightly larger guy, who’s arm was around pete.

“travie my man, what’s good?” pete grinning, parting from his boyfriend to hug oneof his best friends real quick.  the shorter of the three quickly made this way to gabe, throwing his arms around him. “gabey baby, i missed you!”

gabe ruffled pete hair before he took off back to the new comer, clinging to his arm.

“this is andy, my wonderful, perfect handsomboyfriend who gives really good head.” he stated, and andy huffed, nudging him.

“nice to meet you finially andy.” travie spoke up reaching out his hand to shake the others. andy gave him a smile, mumbling the same. 

gabe stood with his arms crossing, nose scrunched up. “are you fuckin’ wearing color contacts and glasses?” pete’s boyfriend shook his head. “the fuck are your eyes red then?”

pete groaned loudly, rubbing the back of his neck. “he’s a vampire, stupid.”

travie looked a little off put, shifting his weight from side to side. gabe let out a loud, sharp laugh.

“really? fucking really pete? you have to be shitting me. it’s 20-fucking-15. I can’t believe you’d be so fucking stupid as to date one of them.” he spat, grapping at his friend’s arm to pull him away from andy. 

“he’s not like that gabe, he’s not, he’s – fuck travie get him off me.” pete was groaning, trying to stomp on gabe’s foot.

travie just raised his hands up, not looking at pete.

“he’s fucking vegan! doesn’t drink human blood, he just takes a lot of iron suppliments! we eat stir fry like everyday!” he shouted as andy took a step foward, and reaching out to grab pete’s shoulder. 

“and i’m completely anti everything highbloods stand for. i’m a fucking anarchist and a fucking humanitarian. chill your shit, gabe.” he stated, pulling pete back towards him and gabe glared.

“dude,” pete started, after pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “do you really thank i’m stupid enough to date someone who would hurt me? and he’s a good guy. a really good guy. plus i love him, like, a fucking lot.” gabe’s best friend was shaking, and his boyfriend wraped an arm around his waist.

gabe stayed silent for a minute, then looking to andy with a forced smile. “sorry, andy. for jumping to conclusions. pete’s important to me, and when he bring a vampire into my house when we’ve had bad blood with them before is just…i’m sorry, alright?”

“forgiven and forgotten.” andy replied, offering his hand to gabe. pete had a grin that could out shine the sun when gabe shook it firmly.

“so, what kind of stir fry you guys cookin’?” travie questioned after falling onto the couch.

pete quickly took a seat next to him, leaning in close. “i know it may sound weird, but andy is a master at this sweet ass squash stir fry…”

so, pete wentz was kind of in love. travie got used to andy much quicker than gae did, but he warmed up after around a month. and neither of them out honestly say that a better guy could have stolen their best bud’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucked i just wanted to do wentzly and pete as a vampire is boring and overused  
> anyways hoped u enjoyed
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
